


A Moment Alone

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: You and Sam get a rare moment alone.





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my Tumblr follower celebrations. 
> 
> Prompts: "she’d imagined this moment so many times, but she never expected…" and "aerobics, a secret diary, and something unpleasant under the bed" and "in a tattoo parlor" with Sam.

“I can’t find it,” you whispered. You glanced back over your shoulder, squinting at Sam in the dark room.

“Look again,” Sam snapped. “It has to be here somewhere. Books on the occult wouldn’t just be laying around for the whole world to see.”

“Obviously,” you muttered. “Otherwise I could have just picked it up and walked out with it earlier today.” You slammed the drawer you’d been looking through a bit harder than necessary.  

“Easy, Y/N,” Sam chuckled. He stepped up behind you, wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. “You’re overthinking this. We both are. If you were a secret diary of occult symbols and spells, where would you hide?”

You giggled, turned your head and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I never would have hid in a tattoo parlor, that’s for damn sure. Especially this one.” You wrinkled your nose, the atmosphere not to your liking. You kept expecting something unpleasant to slide out from under the padded table disguised as a makeshift bed.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, well, I doubt it’s in the aerobics studio next door,” he said. He perched on the edge of the table, dragging you toward him, standing you between his legs. “I give up. I think Dean’s intel on this one was way off. That diary isn’t here.” He rested his hands on your hips, pulling you closer.

“Yeah? Where do you think it is?” you asked. Sam’s thumbs slipped under the edge of your t-shirt, rubbing the skin above the waistband of your jeans. You shivered.

Sam grinned, his nose wrinkling in a way you’d always found extremely cute. He dipped his head, slid his hand up your back, cupping the back of your head and pulling you into him. He kissed you, long and deep until you couldn’t breathe.

“Wow,” you exhaled when he finally released you. “What was that for?”

“Well, we haven’t had a moment alone since we started dating -” Sam murmured.

“True,” you agreed, nodding.

“I’m taking advantage,” he whispered. He tugged your shirt up and over your head, yanked your gun from the waistband of your jeans and dropped it on the counter next to the padded table. Abruptly, he stood up and spun you around, so you were sitting on the edge of the table and he was between your legs. He continued kissing you as the two of you made quick work of the clothes you were both wearing, peeling off only what was necessary, piling your various knives and guns on the counter, and tossing your cell phones aside.

You’d imagined this moment so many times, you with Sam, your first time together, but you’d never expected it to be in the back room of a tattoo parlor. But you barely had a chance to think about it, because Sam was using his mouth on your skin and it was making you hotter than you’d ever thought possible. His hands were between your legs, pushing your thighs open, his long fingers slowly caressing the soft folds of skin. He moaned as you took him in your hands, dragging your nails lightly along his hard shaft.

Sam groaned, slid his hands under your ass and lifted you as you guided him to your wet entrance. He pushed slowly inside you, an inch at a time, giving you a chance to adjust to his substantial size. You dug your nails into his shoulders as he thrust into you, your hips rising up to meet his, his hands so tight on your hips you were sure he was going to leave marks, moaning when he finally filled you completely.

You didn’t know if it was the fear of being caught, the intense need that had built up, or the excitement of sex in a forbidden place, but the sex was better than you had expected, quick, perfect and utterly satisfying. Your head fell against Sam’s shoulder as you came, his name a quiet curse on your lips. He gasped your name as his own climax hit several seconds later. He leaned over you, kissing you, a smile playing over his lips.

“We better go,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Gotta find that stupid diary.”

Sam laughed and pressed a kiss to your forehead before he stepped back and pulled his pants up and buckled them. “Maybe we  _should_  check the aerobics studio next door.”

“Sounds like a plan,” you muttered as you jumped off the table and pulled on your clothes. “Maybe it won’t be there either and we can take advantage of another moment alone.”

Sam’s laughter followed you out of the room, making you smile.


End file.
